onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Sources for Unreleased Material
So recently I've noticed a lot of pictures/information being added to Z related pages with the only source/reference being "One Piece Film: Z". Since the movie is not out yet, and we cannot confirm most of these things, I think we need to have the actual sources that people use to get these things, such as links to forums, magazine scans, etc. If we had real sources for things, it would be a lot easier for us to deal with things that are possible violations of the Spoiler Rules or just false information. Also, for things like trailers, we should require the source where people saw the trailer, since I'm sure most of those images come from Youtube, which is a violation of the Image Guidelines. Here are some examples of images with inadequate sources: There are also several kinds of article edits that deal with unreleased things that really need sources, like the endless edit war that's been going on for the last month or so about what episode of the anime will be the first episode of the Punk Hazard Arc. Or just blatant violations of the Spoiler Rules, like this. I'm not entirely sure what to do about these kinds of issues, but it might be necessary to treat these things like unconfirmed info or sourceless images and just have them all undone or deleted until an adequate source is provided. 06:47, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Image 1 - From the official movie website. Image 2 - From Glorious Island Promo. Image 3 - From the movie/trailer. Image 4 - From a pamphlet passed out in Japan. 07:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Great, sources (kind of) for those 4 examples of a widespread problem. Now what we actually need to do is discuss and develop a clear rule to deal with these kinds of things in the future. 07:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Most of the images/informations are taken from http://www.onepiece-film.com/ , http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/ , http://www.shonenjump.com/e/ and other official sites. Again, I don't really care about where the examples I used came from. I just used them as examples. What I would like to do is make some kind of rule or clarification on how these kinds of images should be sourced in the future. And I think if they cannot be properly sourced, they should be deleted much like we do with images that have no source. 18:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Why cannot be sourced? It's either the website or the trailer, if the website you add the link, if the trailer you simply add "From the 12th movie" since the trailer show images from the movie itself. :The problem here is that people have just been using "One Piece Film: Z" as the only source for these things, which is incorrect. I want the real sources of these things, not a source which is something that hasn't been released yet. Also, sometimes trailers feature shots from scenes that are cut from the movie, so I think until that shot is proven to be in the movie, the trailer should be listed as the source. 19:57, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I had been adding One Piece Film Z trailer as the source of screenshots from the trailers that lack a source, but since I did not know which trailer it is from, let alone how many trailers there are, I'm not able to provide an exact source. I agree with you, JSD, that we need to be more specified on sources, especially for something that hadn't come out yet. 21:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) For the stuff that comes from a trailer, One Piece Film Z is all that's needed as when the film IS released, we'd have to then go back and change the source to fit the movie. The content of a trailer is the content of the movie (yes, I know there are exceptions such as the cases in Movie 7 trailers but that's not a common situation). For the images that are from websites and aren't actual content from the movie (like colour palettes and renders) then the website should be the one listed. That's all that's needed. 01:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,I agree with Kuro there. In fact, renders should never be sourced as being from actual content. But we still need to decide on some kind of policy to deal with situations like this. Again, I say delete images that aren't properly sourced, and leave a message on the talk page of the uploader. Anybody else have any ideas? 14:23, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Official images. http://105.imagebam.com/download/Nfen1_jE1bC3gbaBjIl-rw/22421/224200403/009%20copia3.jpg You can clearly see Pacifista Z there. The art is official.. Genocyber (talk) 19:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Bump. This still needs resolution to things like episode trailers. 19:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2y8Sx4B2Sk 21:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) To add to the discussion: It's fine to put From Episode 587 or whatever if it's a preview image. It's the same thing. 21:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) When the images are like this or this it should be required to specify it. And for images without the large text all over the bottom, it should still be required. 19:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) This forum now seems pretty dumb since all those renders have been replaced. 19:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC)